chad_overlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
SNL Fallen Heroes
SUMMARY After the aftermath of A Tale of Two Worlds the group was finally at ease until Nick came back stronger than ever and finally mastered the power of the N Stones to wipe out the GFE. She wished to use the stones, that were given to her by eddie, for evil and to destroy the group entirely. The group was forced to battle the very threat that thought was once defeated. The group gave it their all and battled her, Liam who sided with her once more, and her army of libtards, but in the end they were unable to defeat her. She was unable to defeat the entirety of the group, but she was able to wipe out half of the group. THE BATTLE AT THE SNL HANGOUT Eddie seeking out revenge against the GFE for destroying the SCG, he gives Nick the N Stones to destroy them as he takes the place of Eddy. Knowing that members have split to protect both the capital and the heart of the GFE, she goes to the SNL hangout and wages war on them. Eddie confronts his "friends" and tells them that they are now all enemies to the GFE, he then walks away. Not understanding what he said nick pops up and battles them all. Adrian uses his new found abilities to transform into Godzilla and does his best to defend his allies. The group was able to perform some heavy attacks that slowed her down. They were almost able to stop her, but she manages to stun the group with her ultimate slap. With most of the group being stunned and incapable of fighting her Alex having to use the ultimate power of Nacho Libre that manages to hold her off for a while until she throws deportation letters at him which weaken him They proved to be unsuccessful and the group injured and broken await their fate in horror for what’s to come and hope that the others can hold her off and to stop her and her army from being successful. THE BATTLE AT BURGER BING With the other members preparing to fight back the army of libtards, they soon suffer a surprise attack led by Nicks second in command Liam. Jorge uses his powers of Pickle Rick to halt the enemies from attacking but to no avvial. They are barely unable to stop the surprise attack and were only able to be able to survive thanks to the arrival of Hans and Daniel who were on a mission to get laid. They come together and damage the libtard army. While regrouping with the others Nick arrives and wipes the floor with Luis, Jorge, and Gabriel who were worn out by the army. She does have difficulty fighting off Dan and Hans, but she does end up defeating them both. She then offers Carla, a deal to spare her and Dan live if she gives up the stone. Carla refuses and puts up a fight and uses her e-girl powers to fight Nick off, but she was unsuccessful and takes the last stone from her and completes her mission. Dan gives one last stand and calls her a woman which hurts her, but she gets up from it quickly and slaps him across the face and finally snapping her fingers and saying the N word. THE BALANCE After slapping Dan across the face, snapping her fingers, and saying the N word. She retreats with her army and vanishes. Dan stands there horrified and confused on what had just occurred. Then the effects take place. Hans and Andrew vanish into dust, leaving Dan, Jorge, and Gabe horrified and confused of what had happened. Back at the SNL hangout, the group gathers together. Tyler vanishes in front of them all confusing and scaring them all not knowing who is next to go. Nat soon rushes to hug Adrian but vanishes before they can hug each other. Adrian and Alex are left stranded together and horrified for what had happened. they assume that all of their friends are probably dead and hold Eddy responsible for it. THE DEATH OF THE GFE AND After the battles Nick has finally accomplished her mission of wiping out her enemies and being satisfied that she was able to do so. She is upset that some survived but Eddie reassures her that they would never pose a threat again and so they let them be. After the deaths of Andrew, Nat, Tyler, and Hans, the remaining members come together and regroup at the SNL hangout they realize that they are out of choices. they believe that eddy had betrayed them, not knowing that it was actually Eddie who had helped her and was behind it all. With the remainder of the group that survived they are on the run now that Eddie has full control over the GFE.The group is left shattered, Alex blaming himself for not stopping nick, Jorge for not having a high enough IQ to fully master the might of Pickle Rick, Adrian goes into a state of depression after losing Nat, and all are on the run from the GFE.